


Things Happen

by Uncle_Cinnamon



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Cinnamon/pseuds/Uncle_Cinnamon
Summary: I hope you guys enjoy!Not meant to be seen as a ship, a good friendship though.Alastor has fur because I like that head canon!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Things Happen

Alastor was currently walking outside, humming a tune to himself and scaring other demons accidentally. What Alastors hadn't noticed is that Niffty was running after him angrily.  
"Alastor!" she yelled.  
Alastor paused and turned around, crouching.  
"Hello my dear Niffty! Now what could you need?" he asked with genuine confusion.  
"Your jacket." she said sternly, crossing her arms to try and seem intimidating.  
"My jacket? Darling I'm not sure what you mean? I'm wearing my jacket.. And I'm sure it wouldn't fit you! Ha ha ha!" he laughed before pausing at seeing Nifftys very stern expression.  
"Smile my dear!" he added.  
"It's all ripped up and well.. Smells like demon guts! You told me you'd wash it and sew it." she huffed.  
"I did? I can't remember that" Alastor joked before getting yanked down by his arm.  
Niffty had grabbed him and was now going to drag him back to the hotel.  
Alastor laughed, amused, as he got dragged back.  
Niffty dragged him to the spare room she had in the hotel, full of different fabrics etc as well as a washing machine.  
"Take it off, now." she glared.  
Alastor laughed and toke it off, handing it to the smaller demon.  
She pulled a stool out and put the ripped, dirty and bloody jacket into the washing machine. She hopped down and climbed onto the table by Alastor.  
"When was the last time you cleaned it?" she asked curiously.  
Alastor put a hand on his chin.  
"Say.. I can't remember!" he laughed, getting a small snack on the arm from Niffty.  
"That's disgusting" she scolded.  
"Speaking of which.. You're filthy. Are you okay?" she asked, now noticing the blood on the demon, unsure of whether it was his or anyone elses.  
"Oh? These? Just small scratches--!" he hissed in pain as Niffty pulled his sleeve up, revealing a huge bloody burn on his arm. Dents from where electrical cords had been tightened on his arm could be seen.  
Niffty gasped and jumped down, now dragging Alastor upstairs to her room.  
Alastor sighed quietly, now knowing what was about to happen. He waved at Charlie who was extremely confused.  
"Hello Charlie! Goodbye Charlie!" he laughed as he got shoved into Nifftys room, or, what you could call a shove as Alastor was way taller than Niffty.  
"Sit sit sit" Niffty pointed to her bed and ran to the bathroom, running Alastor a warm soapy bath.  
Alastor sat down and looked at his injured arm, it had a huge electrical burn going up it, causing some of his fur to stick up or fall out. He cringed when noticing the blood stuck in it, he sighed quietly.  
Niffty ran back out.  
"Alastor? I understand that you may not be comfortable with this but.. I'm going to have to wash you.." she smiled nervously, remembering her past she was a little afraid of being yelled at now.  
But all Alastor did was smile softly and nod.  
'I understand my dear, well, thank you." he said softly, though his voice was a little more static than usual.  
Niffty smiled, relieved, and ran back to the bathroom, turning the taps off and putting bubbles in. She felt as it'd help Alastor feel more comfortable, she knew he wasn't comfortable with his body and didn't want him any more uncomfortable then he needed to be.  
"It's ready!" she called out, putting a stool for herself by the side of the bath.  
"Ill let you get changed and settled in, okay?" she smiled up at Alastor, who nodded slightly as she left.  
Alastor sighed and looked at his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it and taking it off, hissing in pain again as he folded it and set it aside. He did the same with the rest of his clothes and got into the bath.  
"You can come back in my dear" Alastor called out.  
Niffty came back in and smiled softly. She wasn't sure what she expected to see but she wasn't really expecting to see Alastor have fur across his chest, shoulders, back, arms, down below and on his legs.  
'Niffty? You're.. Staring" Alastor said, with his usual calmness albeit being nervous.  
Niffty snapped out of it and stood on her stool  
"Sorry!' she gently held the injured arm and gently washed it and disinfected it.  
"So... What happened?" she asked as she wiped blood off his arm.  
"Oh, well, that isn't important now" Alastor responded, looking off to the side.  
Niffty glared and gently bandaged his wound.   
'Thats not true.. Vox did this didn't he?' she tilted her head.  
Alastor winced at the random amount of pressure on his arm before relaxing slightly.  
'Mhm..' he responded.  
Niffty nodded and began to wash Alastors hair and hair tufts, she was glad Alastor trusted her enough to do this.  
"Well, he's just jealous of you Al. He's obsessed with the fact that you're better than him because you don't depend on technology" she explained as she cleaned his dirty arms and fur.  
Alastor laughed slightly, nodding in agreement.  
"Most definitely."  
She smiled at him, stepping off the stool and putting a towel by the side of the bath.  
"Ill go and get spare clothes for you." she smiled.  
'Do you have my keys?" Alastor asked.  
"I have everyone's keys remember!" she giggled.  
"Ahhhhh, yes you do." he smiled.  
Niffty laughed and ran off.  
Alastors smiled tugged at the edges and dropped, he glanced at his bandaged arm and stared up at the ceiling. He was lost in thought and began to go underneath the water. He closed his eyes briefly, remembering a time when he was a child and he had fallen and scrapped his arm.  
"You need to be more careful Alastor dear" his mother said as she cleaned it.  
He smiled slightly at the memory, he wouldn't admit this but he missed his mother so very much. He was snapped out of thought by Niffty re-entering the bathroom.  
"Alastor? Are you alright?" she asked with concern in her eye.  
He quickly sat up and nodded.  
"Of course." he quickly tried to reassure.  
Niffty, didn't believe him but didn't push it.  
"Okay! Well, your spare clothes are by there, I'll go take your old ones to be washed" and Niffty was off again.  
Alastor forced himself to get up, stepping onto the bathroom carpet he drained the bath. Before he had a chance to grab his towel he came face to face with himself in the mirror. He looked tired, his makeup had ran and his eye bags began to show. He sighed to himself and wrapped the towel around himself, starting to dry himself and his hair off.  
He put his new outfit on, it was the same as before just clean and not ripped apart. He'd have to thank Niffty somehow at some point, he thought.  
He sat down on Nifftys bed and waited for her, his smile coming back as she entered.  
"You don't have to do that you know" she said.  
"Do what?" he asked.  
"Smile, when I'm around" she answered and sat by him.  
He laughs.  
"But my dear, I wouldn't want to be naked in front of y... Well.. More naked!' he laughs and smiles more.  
Niffty rolled her eye.  
"Uh huh..."  
"So.. What's bothering you Al?" she asked softly.  
"What do you mean my dear?' he asked.  
"I saw that look in your eyes when I came back.. It was a look of sorrow.' she explained.  
"Oh!.. That! I was just... Remembering something that's all." he smiled.  
"Of when you were human?" she asked quite nosely.  
Alastor looked away and nodded.  
"You're quite the nosey gal aren't you?" he responded, holding onto his staff.  
"Oops" she laughed before going silent.  
"Just know.. I'm here for you Al." she smiled softly.  
Alastor looked at her and smiled back.  
'I'm here for you too my dear.'

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy!  
> Not meant to be seen as a ship, a good friendship though.   
> Alastor has fur because I like that head canon!


End file.
